ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Swampfire
Swampfire is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. Appearance Ben as Swampfire Swampfire is a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. His eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. His elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Swampfire wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Swampfire's first design is similar to his Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien' appearance, except for having five fingers on his hands. Swampfire's skin is now olive green, and his arms are larger. The red petals on his shoulder, along with the green thorns on his body, are thinner and longer. His torso design has changed, splitting the black parts on his waist into two. The Omnitrix symbol has also moved from his chest to his stomach. Swampfire's first stage of "blossoming" is more muscular than his earlier design. He has also lost his pupils, one of his red petals on each shoulder, and a green frill from each leg. The lines on his neck have thinned and the lines on his chest have moved upward and into a pointed down angle. His green is also a shade lighter than his olive green. Swampfire's second stage of "blossoming", he gains more muscle with the black lines being removed from his chest entirely. His red petals have formed into a red thorn shape, with two being on each arm. The neck lines are now triangular. His shade of green is now lime green. His face resembles his fully matured form except that instead of orange surrounding the eyes there is black surrounding them. As of Charmed, I'm Sure, Swampfire's second appearance, or "blossomed"/"matured" form, is plant-like, but with major changes. He looks more muscular and taller. His skin color is now light green. His face is now colored yellow, red, and orange. His pupils are gone. His chin is more visible. His hands are now colored black, with four yellow claws and a yellow hole to unleashed his fire powers. He has six red horns with yellow spots (aesthetically resembling flames); two on each forearm, and one on each shoulder; as well as a green horn on each foot, knee, and elbow. He now has a large collar raised up around his neck. The Omnitrix symbol is still on his stomach. Albedo as Swampfire Negative Swampfire looks exactly like Swampfire in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien but he has red eyes and his Ultimatrix symbol is red as well. Swampfire's 1st Puberty.PNG|First Stage Swampfire's 2nd Puberty.PNG|Second Stage Negative swampfire.png|Negative Swampfire Powers and Abilities CHS (371).png|Swampfire shooting fire CHS (446).png|Swampfire growing plants from the ground WXI2 (399).png|Swampfire using vines as whips Swampfire Regeneration.png|Swampfire reattaching his hand Swampfire seeds.png|Seeds Swampfire tentacles.png|Tentacles T-1000.png|Walking through GCBC (361).png|Adhesive mud Swampfire has the ability to ignite methane in his palms similar to a flamethrower. After his blossoming, he ignites methane from yellow holes in his palms. His fire blast is precise enough for him to shoot it at a cage with Kevin and Gwen in it, while the cage melted and Kevin and Gwen where left unharmed, as demonstrated in X = Ben + 2. Swampfire is also capable of limited flight through means of launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion, as shown in War of the Worlds: Part 1. Swampfire has a high degree of chlorokinesis. Swampfire uses seeds and gases projected from his body, as well as telepathically interfacing with plant life, to manipulate and instantly create biological agriculture. Plant life exposed to Swampfire's gases will elongate, enlarge and ensnare enemies, seemingly being mutated by the gases. Some plants have a brief green aura when he influences them, as seen in Ghost Town. His telepathic influence over plants even allowed him to free Max from the Highbreed Tree Monster, which used Max as a brain. Swampfire can generate seeds from his body that phase into or pierce into any ground or flooring before turning to vine tentacles strong enough to restrain Vilgax. They usually as small as pebbles, but in The Final Battle: Part 2, they were large and sharp, piercing into the floor of a ship before turning into tentacles. As he can produce plant chemicals, Swampfire can even produce spores that cause sleep. Swampfire's body can generate a type of mud which sticks to everything but him, which he used to blind Albedo as Humungousaur, as the latter could not pull it off his eyes and had to change forms. Swampfire is capable of regenerating and regrowing any damaged or destroyed body parts, allowing him to grow back lost limbs, holes in his body, or even his head. He was even able to reform his body from remains when it got splattered to pieces in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. He can also reattach detached body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" and tentacles to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb and return them to the body, allowing him to reconstitute automatically if damaged. Swampfire's methane has a very pungent smell which is intolerable to some species like the Incurseans, which will make them retch and faint. By spraying methane at a human's face, it will render them unconscious. In Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Swampfire could ignite his hands for "flaming fists", create a ring of fire to attack enemies, and cause thorny vines to sprout from the ground. In Charmed, I'm Sure, Swampfire's "blossomed" form revealed that he has complete control over the Mutant Pumpkins from Anur Transyl. His fire blasting abilities are also more powerful than before. He can also grow plants from the ground simply by raising his hand into the air. Swampfire has enhanced strength, being able to push over a Highbreed Weather Array using leverage by turning his feet into roots running deep into the ground as well as hold his own against Vilgax with his bare fists. In his "blossomed" form, he appears to be even stronger and more durable than before. In X = Ben + 2, Swampfire's body structure allowed him to walk straight through the spaces between the iron bars of his holding cell. Also, in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, he was crushed under a large container and his body deformed into vines that burrowed through and then out of the ground to reform him instantly. In the same instance, Kevin punched Swampfire in the torso, resulting in his fist getting stuck in it until Swampfire punched him back. In Weapon XI: Part 2, Swampfire shows the ability to grow vines with a flame tip from his hands and use them as whips. Weaknesses In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Swampfire was continuously cut up by Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector, preventing him from regenerating. Swampfire can be frozen, which renders him immobile. He was frozen by a DNAlien in Everybody Talks About the Weather. He can thaw himself out by igniting the methane in the palms of his hands. He was also frozen by Big Chill during a fight with Albedo in Good Copy, Bad Copy. According to himself, Swampfire cannot control weeds, though after 'blossoming,' he gains the ability to command the hordes of Mutant Pumpkins. Swampfire's swampy stench makes it hard to hide from anybody or anything capable of smelling. As shown in Catch a Falling Star, if Ben turns into Swampfire with a broken arm, Swampfire's arm will be twisted and shriveled. He was also in pain from it. History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Swampfire first appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. Swampfire defeated some DNAliens and Kevin. *In Everybody Talks About the Weather, Swampfire gave Alan advice on flying and destroyed the Highbreed Weather Array. *In Paradox, Swampfire tried to stop Kevin from battling Professor Paradox. *In Plumbers' Helpers, Swampfire escaped the Null Void and defeated Manny and Helen. *In X = Ben + 2, Swampfire defeated Sevenseven, Attea, and the Incurseans. *In Alone Together, Swampfire defeated a large group of Dasypodidae. Later, Swampfire healed Reinrassic III's detached hand. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Swampfire battled Negative Humungousaur. *In Undercover, Swampfire saved the team from an exploding Teleporter Pod. *In Grounded, Swampfire was defeated by a Highbreed. *In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Swampfire helped battle the DNAliens. *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Swampfire battled a Highbreed Commander. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Swampfire defeated Goop. *In Simple, Swampfire captured one of the team leaders. *In If All Else Fails, Swampfire fights a Highbreed Commander and takes over the Highbreed Tree Monster. *In Singlehanded, Swampfire, with no left hand, battled some Vulpimancers. He scared them and two kids away with a fire blast. *In Ghost Town, Swampfire protected a young Chimera Sui Generis girl from some Ectonurites. *In Trade-Off, Swampfire's powers were drained by Darkstar, but he gets them back. *In Time Heals, An alternate future Swampfire battled Charmcaster, her Stone Creatures and Kevin. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Ben transformed into Swampfire using the Ultimatrix to battle Vilgax, before going ultimate. ;Albedo *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Swampfire captured Gwen. ;Bioids *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Vilgax's Bioids turned into Swampfire. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *In Fame, Swampfire was seen on TV. *In Hit 'Em Where They Live, Swampfire battled Zombozo, Vulkanus, and Charmcaster. *In Video Games, Swampfire failed to defeat the Stalker. *In Andreas' Fault, Swampfire saved Andreas from the Forever Knights. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Swampfire went Ultimate. *In Perplexahedron, Swampfire thawed Gwen out of some ice. *In The Forge of Creation, Swampfire went Ultimate but was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Swampfire appeared in a flashback. *In Eye of the Beholder, Swampfire went ultimate. Swampfire appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In The Big Story, Swampfire goes ultimate. Swampfire appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Swampfire was killed when he was hit with Eon's time ray. Later, Swampfire was restored by Ben 10,000. *In Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, Swampfire lit a campfire. *In Simian Says, Swampfire is used to fight the Arachnichimp DNAliens and cures DNAlien Eunice. *In Catch a Falling Star, Swampfire broke into the dog pound. *In The Eggman Cometh, Swampfire was defeated by Mutant Chickens. ;Plant Clone *In The Big Story, Swampfire was used by Clone Ben. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Swampfire defeated Albedo. |-|Omniverse= ;Ben *In Have I Got a Deal for You, Swampfire failed to stop the Screegit. *In Return to Forever, Swampfire tried to break out of a force field, but is reverted by the Forever Knights' DNA scanner. *In Charmed, I'm Sure, Swampfire is used when Charmcaster teleports to Ben. Ben also used Swampfire three other times to battle against Mutant Pumpkins, Anur-Mirrored Ben and Charmcaster in her Alpha Rune Armor, slowly maturing into his blossomed form. *In Weapon XI: Part 2, Swampfire battled Kevin, and he is the reason why Kevin has a x-shaped scar on his chin. *In A New Dawn, Swampfire appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Ben *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' *''Paradox'' *''Plumbers' Helpers'' *''X = Ben + 2'' *''Alone Together'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Undercover'' *''Pet Project'' *''Grounded'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Simple'' *''Singlehanded'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''Ghost Town'' *''Trade-Off'' *''Busy Box'' *''Time Heals'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (goes ultimate) ;Albedo *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' ;Bioids *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *''Fame'' (first re-appearance; on TV) *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Video Games'' (selected alien was Chromastone) *''Andreas' Fault'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' (goes ultimate) *''Perplexahedron'' *''The Forge of Creation'' (goes ultimate) *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' (flashback) *''Eye of the Beholder'' (goes ultimate and reverts) *''The Big Story'' (goes ultimate and reverts) *''The Creature from Beyond'' *''Basic Training'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (goes ultimate) *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' *''Simian Says'' *''Catch a Falling Star'' *''The Eggman Cometh'' ;Dream *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;Ben *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' (first re-appearance) *''Return to Forever'' (cameo) *''Charmed, I'm Sure'' (x4) *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs Ben *The New Order *A Blast from The Past *The Past Is the Key to the Future *Beauty and the Ben *Target: Rath *Give & Get Albedo *Double Trouble ;Chapter Books *War of the Worlds |-|Online Games= *Alien Attack *Forever Defense *Galactic Challenge *Game Creator *Omnimatch *Omniverse Collection *TKO *Toon Creator *Ultimate Warrior *Ultimatrix Unleashed Video Games Swampfire fight.png|Swampfire throwing fireballs Swampfire special move.png|Swampfire igniting his vines Swampfire double jump.png|Swampfire using his propulsion to double jump Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game) *Swampfire is a playable alien character in this game. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Swampfire is a playable alien character in Vilgax Attacks. His fire can be used to burn roots, gas, and enemies. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex *Swampfire is a playable alien character in this game. Ben 10: Cosmic Destruction Swampfire can ignite methane in his palms to project fire. His fire is able to destroy a car. Swampfire can double jump by launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion. He is able to create plants and ignite them. Swampfire looks just like the Swampfire in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Swampfire is a playable racer in this game on all platforms (except DS). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Swampfire is a playable alien character in the game. Punch Time Explosion XL *Swampfire is one of the aliens used by Ben in Battle. Naming and Translations Etymology His name is a combination of "swamp" and "fire". Trivia *Swampfire's voice resembles Maximus' voice from American Dragon Jake Long. *Despite having no nose, Swampfire somehow has a sense of smell. *Swampfire has a nano in FusionFall after the player beats Fusion Ben. *Swampfire appears in Cartoon Network's TKO. **His special moves are Fireball and Vinespike, and his super move is Inferno Blast. *Swampfire has the most designs of all of Ben's aliens. *Swampfire's redesign in '''Omniverse' has many similarities to Tom Perkins' original concept art of him.http://thomasperkins.blogspot.com/2008/09/ben-10-af-rough-concepts-for-swampfire.html *Swampfire is one of Ben's aliens whose natural biological behavior overrides his normal state, the other being Big Chill, whose Necrofriggian's drive to reproduce also overrides the Omnitrix, as shown in Save the Last Dance. The Methanosians undergo a kind of growth and "blossoming" phase. In Ben's case, his Omnitrix is unable to select a different alien and he develops large facial pustules in his human form, until his Swampfire form has fully blossomed. References Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens